The Game of Trust
by Darkwing333
Summary: Troubles on the way, and so are some new mutants. How are mutant x going to get out of a jam this time. Reviews are welcome. Little bit of JesseLexa and ShalimarBrennan romance.
1. A Rare Day in Mutant X

This is my first fanfiction so please be kind. I hope everyone enjoys it and R&R. Little bit of Lexa/Jesse and Shalimar/Brennan. This story is set before the last episode "The Assult". I've been working on the relationships so they may not be exactly like they were on the show. Anyways enjoy!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Characters: Lexa Pierce, Jesse Kilmartin, Shalimar Fox, Brennan

Mulwray, Alyssa Valentine, Cassidy Connors and Ian Roberts.

Plot: The discovery of three new mutants and unknown family

Relations. Struggling to save and protect while fighting a masked enemy.

Chapter one: "A rare day in Mutant X"

In Sanctuary

(Shalimar and Lexa are just getting back from a day of shopping; Brennan is reading poetry; Jesse is researching stuff on the computer. A rare day in mutant x when no one is out saving the world!)

"We're back!" Shalimar calls out playfully, "Where are they, it's so quiet in here." She says to Lexa.

"A rare day in mutant x." Lexa replies.

"A rare day indeed," Shalimar calls out again, " Jesse, Bren… you guys?"

"Like the calm before the storm." Lexa says to herself.

"Lex, you really have to stop being so negative," gives Lexa a long look then sees Brennan, "Oh, here's Bren."

"Ya, Ya, we hear you," Brennan looks up from his poetry book as Shalimar and Lexa walk into the living room, "What's up?"

"Well, I got these cute shoes for 60 percent off and Lex got this cool dress and then-"

Brennan cuts Shalimar off and throws his hands up, "Forget I asked."

Shalimar looks hurt and Lexa says, "Don't feel bad, Shal, men are always like that," then throwing Brennan a steely look, "Especially tall, dark haired, elemental men."

"You guys done?" Jesse looks around the group, "Good, 'cause someone has to go down to one of the abandoned safehouses with me. Any volunteers?"

"Why, I mean if it's abandoned then…" Lexa looks at Jesse questioningly.

"Right, let me clarify, there has been some suspicious activity goin' on lately.

"Like what?" Shalimar and Lexa ask at the same time.

Brennan pipes in, "I'll tell you what," pauses and then goes on in a spooky voice, "…ghosts of mutants murdered by evil GSA agents come back to get revenge!"

Shalimar punches Brennan playfully, "yay, right," laughs, "Jess, what's really going on, anything we should be worried about?"

"No, not that I know of, but someone did try to hack into our computers here in sanctuary from a computer in the safehouse." Jesse tells the group.

Lexa looks baffled, "How??"

"I don't know, but who ever it is, is really good at hacking, so good it makes me think that it may be a new mutant we're dealing with." Jesse continues only to be cut off by Brennan, "No ghost… oh darn!"

Shalimar yawns, "I'm ready for a cat nap, maybe later okay, Jess."

"Hey Shal, I'll join you," Brennan calls after her.

" I meant alone…" Shalimar's eyes go yellow-green and she glares at Brennan, "…So I can sleep." Her eyes go back to normal and she winks at Bren, "Maybe later."

Jesse and Lexa say in unison, "Ewwwwww."

"Well, I'm in Jess, so when do we go?"

"Thanks Lex, we go now."

"Bren, you coming." Jesse asks

"Naw, I'll stay here, read some more poetry, you know." Looks in Shalimar's direction.

Lexa rolls her eyes and says under her breath, "Ya, we know… ya, right!"

Jesse chuckles, but Brennan is oblivious, "See you guys later."

In The Helix

(Jesse's flying the helix and Lexa is looking out the window wrapped up in her own thoughts.)

"Hey Lex, what's cooking?"

"What," Looks up startled at Jesse then replies, " I was just thinking about the call I got from the dominion before, Shal and I went shopping." She pauses, looks at Jesse, "Well, the safehouse thing maybe more than we first thought."

Jesse looks at Lexa waiting for her to continue, when she doesn't he says, "Lexa, you're gonna have to give me a little more than _that_ to go on."

"The dominion doesn't know much-"

"-As usual." Jesse cuts in much to Lexa's exasperation.

"But they do know that a new mutant with powerful abilities is 'causing havoc'." Lexa continues.

"What type of havoc?" Jesse asks suspiciously.

"They didn't say, just that she has the potential to be deadly." Lexa responds.

"Which really means they want her to work for them. 'Either you're with us or you're against us'." Jesse mimics their dominion contact.

"Here we are," announces Jesse, "the secret safehouse…that the GSA found." Jesse ends in a sigh.

"I don't see anything."

"That was the idea, the door is hidden around the corner where a password is entered onto a keypad. All mutant had a password and ID. Once in, a tunnel leads underground where we had cameras and sensors set up. Then there is a door hidden in the wall at the end of the hall." Jesse explains.

"Sounds pretty secure." Lexa contributes.

"Well, yes, so we thought, but obviously it wasn't enough. The GSA broke in and six mutants were killed and seven others were taken to Geonomex for," Jesse shivers, "further observation." They sit in silence for a while both lost in their own thoughts.

Back At Sanctuary

(Brennan and Shal are getting all mushy in her room.)

"I thought I told you I wanted to sleep, Brennan."

"Ya well, maybe I could change your mind." Brennan drawls slowly.

"You're dreaming." Shalimar pushes Brennan away playfully. "Let's go work out."

"I thought you were tired." Brennan says to Shalimar pretending to look surprised.

"Well, I feel like working out now." Quickly gets up and leaves the room. Brennan follows teasing her, "Bet I can whoop yo ass!"

"Guess we'll have to see about that." Her eyes turn yellow-green and she darts off with Brennan close at her heals.

At The Safehouse

"It defiantly looks like someone's been living here," Picks up an empty carton of milk and some left over take out. "Who ever it is like Chinese food." Jesse looks around some more, "It can't just be one person, judging by the mess it has to be two… maybe three people."

"What, kids?" asks Lexa.

"Maybe new mutants, teenagers having fun or just normal runaways."

"Normal??" Lexa looks at Jesse, "I doubt that. Whoever broke those locks was a genus, either that or they can walk through walls." Looks skeptically around and wrinkles her nose at the left over food.

"I resent that comment, _I _walk though walls." Jesse responds in defense.

"You know what I mean, Jesse." Looks kindly at Jesse, "I'd never make fun of you." Looks up startled. "Did you hear that? Someone's coming." Lexa looks towards the noise and Jesse instinctively moves closer to Lexa in a protective gesture.

(Three teens walk into the room not expecting anyone to be there, two girls and a boy. They see the intruders and start to take off; the blond haired boy with freckles trips and falls. The two girls start to put up a fight in frightened defense.)

"Leave us alone or you will regret it." The black haired girl says her eyes glowing an eerie green color.

"Cass, come on let's just get outta here," The other girl says to her feral friend while helping the boy up. They start to run off.

Jesse calls after them, "Wait, we only want to help." There is a long pause and the teens stop running, "Ever heard of Mutant x?" Jesse ventures.

"What about them?" The two girls say at the same time.

"We are them." Lexa says pointedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review, I will post more chapters if i get some reviews. For now onward to Chapter Two: The Discovery:)


	2. The Discovery

Chapter Two: The Discovery

In the Helix

(Jesse and Lexa manage to convince the three teens to come back with them to Sanctuary.)

"So…who are you?" Jesse ventures, "It would be good if we knew your names and mutant abilities."

After a few minutes in silence Alyssa sighs and says, "My name is Alyssa, but you can call me Allie."

"Full names please." Lexa says bluntly.

"Alyssa Valentine." Glares at Lexa, "As for my mutant abilities," Looks at the other two teens, "it's really nothing special." She ends abruptly.

"That's it!" Lexa looks suspiciously, "nothin' special?"

"Well…I'm a telekinetic and intangible." Glares at Lexa and Jesse as if challenging them to say she's wrong.

Instead Jesse asks another question, " How old are you?"

Reluctantly Alyssa says, "Sixteen."

Moving on, Jesse turns to the feral and asks her some questions, "So tell us about you."

My name is Cassidy Connors and I'm a Reptus feral and I am also sixteen." She gives Jesse and Lexa and hard untrusting look. "Anything else?" She adds sarcastically.

Lexa sighs in exasperation and turns to Jesse, "Okay, the reptus feral explains the green eye thing." Lexa tells Jesse then turns to the boy and asks, "What about you?"

"Well, I'm a telecyber and I am fifteen." Looks around then says, "Right…my name is Ian Roberts…so you guys are really mutant x?" Before Jesse or Lexa can respond Ian goes on. "This is so cool! Do you know how long we've been trying to contact you, somehow? I mean Allie over here has a-"

"-FRIEND," Alyssa says cutting Ian off, "in the mutant underground." Obviously covering something up. She glares at Ian shutting him up.

(The three teens sit in silence and Lexa and Jesse exchange a confused glance.)

In Sanctuary

(Brennan and Shalimar are making out.)

Shalimar stops and her eyes go yellow-green and using her feral hearing. "They're home."

"So much for alone time." Brennan mutters as the group comes into the living room.

Jesse and Lexa lead the teen new mutants into the living room to be greeted by a surprised and obviously in the middle of something Shalimar and Brennan. Jesse does introductions, "This is Shalimar Fox," Jesse gestures at Shal, "And this is Brennan Mulwray." Jesse looks at Brennan who is look at him as if has lost his mind.

"Jesse, can I talk to you in the lab for a minute." Brennan says, leaving a delighted Shalimar and weary Lexa to show the teens around sanctuary.

In the Lab

"Jesse, man, I know you have a thing for rescuing kids and damsels in distress, but bringing three new mutants back to sanctuary. We don't even know how powerful they are." Brennan concludes.

"They're harmless… I'm sure of it. They are just three scared kids who our need help. Don't you remember what it was like to first get your mutant abilities?" Jesse asks.

"Yay, I was scared shitless that I would electrocute myself or someone I cared about." Brennan recalls.

"And that was before the GSA was tracking down new mutants and creating terror and fear in every mutant out there." Jesse pauses for a moment then continues, "See, now we can help them, although I think you're right about keeping an eye on one of the girls, Alyssa. She isn't telling us something and I don't have a good feeling about it."

In The Living Room

"This place is so cool. Wow, I would have never imagined living in a mountain-"

"-Ya, living in a cave is so great." Lexa interrupts a greatly excited Ian.

Shalimar gives Lexa a warning look and Ian continues on. "Are those, those new computers I've been hearing about? They cost upward of ten thousand dollars. Whew!" Takes a quick breathe and is off again much to everyone dismay. "Wow, is that a simulation center for training of something?" Then without waiting for an answer continues, "Is that-"

Ian, you can shut-up now, I think they get the picture of how much this place rocks." Alyssa says snappily.

Just then Brennan and Jesse walk in. Jesse throws his hands up, "Everything okay in here?" He looks at Shalimar who nods and Lexa who says, "I'm gonna go get a drink of water."

Lexa leaves the room muttering something under her breath about never having kids. Jesse chuckles and turns to the group and asks, "So anyone hungry?"

Shalimar and Brennan say, "yes!" and race each other to be the first to get the menus.

The three teens stare at Jesse in silence. "Aren't any of you hungry? I mean when is the last time any of you had a decent meal?" Jesse asks.

Cassidy pipes up when the other two say silent. "A while I guess, but we do perfectly fine on our own." She adds indignantly.

"We are fine! We don't need anyone's help!" Alyssa adds angrily, pouting and walks off alone.

"Is she always like that?" Jesse asks concerned.

"She always gets like that when she's scared or hurting. Besides she hasn't been getting much sleep. It's especially difficult for her..." Ian looks at Cassidy uncertain of whether to go on. When he does he doesn't look Jesse in the eye. "She's having a hard time handling her abilities." And for once Ian is quiet.

Just then Lexa walks in and asks, "So what's for dinner?"

After Dinner In The Kitchen

(Jesse is helping Lexa put away the left over pizza. He stops and looks at her for a second.)

"What, Jess?" Lexa catches him. "Do I have something in my teeth…why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"I was just thinking of what you must have been like when you were their age." Jesse responds.

"Ya, I was a brat." Lexa says bluntly.

"No, I think you were probably a sweet and innocent and scared, just like Alyssa is now." Jesse ponders a moment. "She's a lot like you… covering up her fear with anger."

"Gosh, Jesse I don't know what to say." Lexa replies sarcastically.

"I see though your 'tough girl' attitude you scare everyone off with. Underneath is a smart, funny, beautiful woman." Jesse says to her, looking her in the eye caringly.

"Why… thank you Jess," then abruptly says, "We better make sleeping arrangements. It's getting late." Lexa leaves quickly avoiding anymore of Jesse's sweetness. Jesse follows shaking his head.

In The Living room

"Well, I think it's time to get you kids off to bed." Brennan says a little too cheerfully.

"We're not kids." Alyssa says fiercely.

"Chill, will you. I was just saying bedtime, alright?"

"Fine," Alyssa says reluctantly, then, "I am kinda tired."

"No doubt," Shalimar adds giving the three teens a caring look, "You've had a very eventful day."

"Too bad it doesn't end now," Alyssa whispers to herself.

(Shalimar's feral hearing picks it up but she ignores it since Jesse and Lexa enter the room.)

"Now the trick is where to put you all. The guest rooms aren't finished, so…" Lexa says then having the answer goes on, "One of you can sleep on the couch out here… it pulls out into a bed. And one of you on the couch in Shalimar's room and someone on the one in my room." Lexa finishes looking satisfied.

"We'll I guess it's settled, I'll grab some blankets." Brennan says quickly escaping the room.

"I get the couch then since the other two choices are in Shalimar's and Lexa's rooms." Ian say sitting down on the couch.

A timid voice speaks up, "Shalimar, can…can I stay in your room?" Cassidy asks nervously eyeing Shal.

"Of course you can." Shalimar smiles and adds. "Now lets go tackle those sheets." Cassidy smiles back relaxing slightly for the first time that day. Shalimar and Cassidy leave to go to her room.

Brennan returns with the sheets and helps set up. "Ian, you all set up, man." Brennan asks Ian who answers, "Yes."

"So cool, sleeping in a mountain." Ian sighs and is out like a light the second his head the pillow.

"That guy is sure something." Bren whispers to Jesse then leaves to go to his room.

"Well, it's just you two left. Have a nice night." Jesse says and yawns, then looks at Lexa and Alyssa, "Be good girls." And walks down the hall to his room.

"Night Jess," Lexa calls after him. "Guess it's just you and me, huh, Allie." Lexa says looking at Alyssa caringly but cautiously. "You're with me than, so come on I'll show you where my room is and we can get you set up." Alyssa nods sleepily and stifles a yawn all the while never talking her eyes off of Lexa.

Lexa's Room

"Are you a deep sleeper?" Alyssa asks suddenly. Nervously twirling a strand of sandy brown hair.

"Not really." Lexa looks at Alyssa suspiciously, "Why?"

"Well, sometimes…um…well," Alyssa looks at Lexa uncertainly. "…Um, never mind, it's nothing really."

"Okay, but if there is anything I should know about, you _can _tell me." Winks at Alyssa, " I only look like I'll bite."

Alyssa smiles slightly and curls up onto the couch having already changed into her nightclothes. Sighs, "It's nothing to worry about."

Lexa looks at the young mutant sleeping on the couch in her room and realizes that Jesse was right. "She's so much like me, I wish I could help…I feel her pain." Lexa whispers to herself before falling to sleep herself.

Shalimar's Room (11:45pm)

"So can you leap tall buildings in a single bound?" Cassidy asks giggling.

"You know, I'm not superwoman, but I can jump pretty high." Shalimar says smiling at the inquisitive young women sitting beside her. "I can also sense people and hear and smell things non-ferals can't. The infor red vision is really good for spotting Lex when she's invisible.

"Cool!" Cassidy says wonderingly.

"Tell me what you do exactly." Shal asks.

"I can climb walls, I just stick to them like I have super glue on the palms of my hands." Looks around thinking. "It's pretty neat." Cassidy turns her eyes the eerie green and Shalimar responds by turning her eyes the yellow-green color. They both crack up laughing.

"Time to go to bed." Shalimar says smiling, "Night Cass."

"Night Shal." They both drift off to sleep.

(All of mutant x and its three guests are sleeping for several hours; peaceful, blissful, uninterrupted sleep. This is new for the three new mutants who slept practically in shifts, fearing for their lives, in cold abandoned safehouse.)

Lexa's Room (3:30am)

Lexa wakes up with a start, an eerie light is radiating from where Alyssa sleeps. "What the hell's going on?" Lexa asks, but there is no response, just a whimper coming from Alyssa. The eerie light gets brighter and Lexa leaps from her bed. "Alyssa, wake up and tell me what's going on." Lexa say while moving towards her.

Lexa reaches out to touch Alyssa and a shockingly powerful energy field expands throwing Lexa to the ground across the room. Suddenly the room is in a furry of motion, as powerful winds seemingly out of nowhere throw objects around like paperweights. Then as suddenly as it started it stops, leaving Lexa in the middle of what looked like a tornado disaster zone.

Talking into her com-link ring Lexa calls for Jesse. "Jess, Jess," Waits for a second, "Jesse, wake up!"

"Wha-" Jesse begins only to be cut off by Lexa.

"I need your help NOW!"

"Okay, jeesh, I'll be there… just give me a sec." Jesse mumbles sleepily.

Alyssa wakes up and looks around in dismay, then starts to cry silently. "I'm sorry, so s-s-sorry." She says whimpering.

Lexa walks over to Alyssa and puts her arm around her. "Hey, it's alright, this place was full of junk anyways," Looks around, "but you are going to help me redecorate."

Jesse walks in and stubs his toe on a mangled chair. "What?"

"Yes, Jesse I was about to ask Alyssa here the same question." Lexa turns to Alyssa, "Now tell me what you were going to tell me before…earlier." Lexa smiles encouragingly.

Alyssa looks at Jesse then Lexa and sighs, through her tears she says, "Um… I'm a geological mutant; as well as a telekinetic and intangible." Looks at them uncertainly. " I can't control it either."

Lexa and Jesse exchange looks. Geologicals were very rare and even more deadly if there abilities weren't controlled. The mutant the dominion was looking for sat in Lexa's room in sanctuary at that very moment.


	3. Family Ties

**Chapter 3: Family Ties**

In Sanctuary

(The next morning everyone was up at an early hour of…noon. Everyone's sleep had been interrupted by Alyssa's 'episode', which according to the three new mutants, happened quite regularly. Jesse had managed to get everyone to leave their questions till the next day.)

(Jesse makes some coffee and Lexa and Alyssa walks in to the kitchen where Bren, Shal, Ian and Cassidy are all sitting around the table, staring sleepily at each other.)

Sitting down Jesse says, "I think it's time you guys told us everything." Looks at Cassidy, Ian and Alyssa in the eye. "No more surprises."

(Ian, Cassidy and Alyssa reluctantly tell the story of meeting on the streets and running from the GSA. Then how three months ago the GSA stopped chasing them. They struggled to survive on the streets, protecting, defending and getting into and out of trouble together. They soon found out about mutant x and broke into the mutant safehouse using Alyssa's intangible and Ian's telecyber abilities. Once in they found computers and stuff and Ian hacked into the sanctuary database and they learned more about new mutants and geonomex. They soon all started to look for their families; any relatives that might take them in since living on the streets wasn't so much fun after all. They had all grow up in foster homes for various reasons and all were left feeling unloved and alone…until now.)

"Okay, now that, that's settled you will all get a quick check-up on your DNA to make sure that nothing is wrong." Jesse says, then more reassuringly, "No worries, nothing painful."

"I always enjoyed the scans." Shalimar says.

"For the life of me I cannot figure out why." Brennan replies in disbelief.

Shalimar smiles and says, "I'm gonna go punch something." Then turning to Brennan, "Care to join me?"

He looks at her in shock, "I just got up."

If you haven't noticed," Shal looks at Brennan playfully. "It's noon, rise and shine you big baby." Punches him and runs off with Brennan now quickly chasing after her.

One Hour Later In The Lab

"Ian how about you go first since you love all this technology stuff." Cassidy says giving mischievous look. "Jess said it wouldn't hurt." She adds smirking. Cassidy and Alyssa share a look and giggle.

Ian roles his eyes and lies down on the table. The machine scans Ian and Jesse brings up Eckard's profile of Ian up and compares them with the scans of Ian. "Perfect, Ian Roberts! I declare you 100 healthy." Jesse exclaims.

(Next Cassidy was scanned and declared fit. Ian and Cassidy went off to watch Shal and Brennan duke it out while Alyssa was scanned.)

"Well, looks like we have one pretty special girl here." Jesse nods at Alyssa after scanning her. "Everything is alright. All we need to do now is figure out how to control your geological ability."

"Psionic, molecular and elemental…not just special- a super mutant." Lexa jokes trying to cheer Alyssa up, then looks at Jesse who has a strange look on his face. "Jess, you alright?"

"What?!?" Alyssa looks worried, "Is something wrong with me?" Then adds sarcastically, "Besides the obvious."

"No, no…" Jesse says distractedly, "It's just that it says here in Eckard's file of you that," He pauses and ponders and looks at Alyssa strangely, "that my dad is your dad."

Lexa looks at the two in disbelief, "you mean you're her brother?" she asks Jesse. "That's what it says here-"

"-And Eckard's files never lie." Lexa looks at Jesse, "At least that's one thing we can count on."

Lexa turns to Alyssa, "Allie did you know about any of this?" Lexa gives her a look the says, 'don't mess with me'."

"No, I swear! I knew I had a brother who was a mutant and I was looking for him, but I had no idea it was you." Looks a Jesse pleadingly, "You believe me don't you?"

"Ya, ya, I believe you." Jesse says, then kinder this time, "Cool, I've never had a sister before."

In The Living Room

(Brennan and Shalimar just finished working out in the dojo and kicked some serious ass. They are all now in the living room relaxing.)

"Hey Cass, show them your wall climbing trick." Ian encourages Cassidy. "She is so cool, she just walks up the side of a building like some sort of lizard."

While Ian jabbers on Cassidy puts a finger up to her lips and starts to scale the wall. She looks down on them from the ceiling, her eyes glow green and she leaps down startling Ian. "Yikes!" Ian shouts jumping up. "Cass, I told you to quit doing that." Ian says in his defense.

Cassidy looks at Shalimar and they grin at each other.

"Man, you guys sure have hit it off. Like sisters or something." Brennan says with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Awww, Bren don't feel bad. You're still my best friend." Shalimar teases him and punches him lightly.

(Brennan grabs her and she falls into his lap with a shriek.)

"How long have you been together?" Cassidy asks, slightly surprised that she hadn't noticed it before.

"Wha-?" Brennan looks shocked, "No, no, no… you think we," Brennan looks at Shalimar feigning surprise, "we…are together?"

Shalimar all of a sudden bursts out laughing at the look on Brennan's face. "No, Cass, we aren't together. How could we? Brennan's like my brother."

All of a sudden Brennan's face changes in shock of what Shalimar had just said. "Hey, your brother? If that's how you feel." Brennan picks up his poetry book and walks away shaking his head.

Just then Jesse, Lexa and Alyssa walk into the room halting the conversation. Shalimar picks up on Jesse's elated mood, "What's up Jess?"

Lexa cuts in since Jesse is at a loss for words? "Alyssa is Jesse sister!" Lexa says not wasting any time.

Everything looks at Lexa in shock. Finally Brennan speaks up, "Jeese Lex, you sure get to the point don't you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews are welcome. Next chapter will be up soon. Enjoy!!


	4. The Ties That Bind

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST- obviously.

Rating: Pg-13...just in case.

Author's Note: This is my first mutant x fanfic, so thanks for being so kind. I love Lexa and Jesse, so it will circle around them a lot. PLEASE continue to read and review, 'cause i am addicted to reviews. Enjoy!!

Thanks: -Melodie568: I am so pleased that you like the story thus far. Keep reading and reviewing. Here is another chapter I hope you will like:)

-Loveconquers: Thanks for the review and the tip about annoymous reviews. I didn't know it didn't let them review, I changed that- Hey, I'm still new at this

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Four: The Ties That Bind**

A Few Days Later In Shalimar's Room (11:00pm)

(Cassidy and Shalimar Talking)

"Shal…" Cassidy asks wondering whether to go on.

"Ya, what's up?" Shalimar asks curiously looking at the young girl who was all suddenly so nervous.

"…I was wondering if you could help me find someone… ever since Alyssa found out Jesse was her brother, I've just got to thinking…" Cassidy tapers off.

Shalimar waits patiently and encourages her feral friend. "I'll help you the best I can…just ask."

"I was looking for my mom, but I couldn't find her. Apparently when I was five my mom found out about my mutation and that my dad was a part of it." Cassidy looks embarrassed and rushes on, "He worked for Geonomex. Soon after that my dad took me and ran away from Geonomex."

"So you wanna find your mom." Shalimar asks.

"Yes." Cassidy nods, her eyes tearing up. "When I was ten my dad died and I ended up in foster care. I've tried to find my mom ever since. I really want to know her." Some tears spill down her cheeks.

"Hey, it's alright. Jesse has all this technology stuff, he'll help you find her." Shalimar says putting a comforting arm around Cassidy. "Tonight we sleep and tomorrow we'll talk to Jesse about finding your mom, K?"

"That sounds good." Cassidy wipes her tears and getting into bed. "Night Shal… and thanks."

"For what?" Shal asks.

"For just being there. No one has ever been there for me before." Cassidy sighs contented and drifts off to sleep.

A few minutes later Shalimar snaps out of her thoughts and whispers, "Night Cass… sweet dreams." Before falling asleep herself.

Lexa's Room The Next Morning (6:30am)

(A dreary morning when the fog settles so thick that you can't see a foot in front of your face. The cold settles in your bones and chills you from the inside out; dampening even the liveliest sprit.)

Alyssa rises early, careful not to wake Lexa as she tiptoes out of the room and into the hall. She smacks her toe on something left carelessly on the floor. "Ow!" Quickly covering her mouth to stifle the squeal from the pain now shooting through her foot. She reaches down to find out what her foot hit and discovers Brennan's thick poetry book. '_That darned Brennan, always wrapped up in poetry'. _She thinks to herself negatively.

She continues on to the living room and through to the computer center. "Now for some research." She whispers into the darkness. Putting Brennan's book down beside her she pulls the keypad closer and shivers in the early morning air. Quickly she turns on the computer and waits for it to boot up. '_This place is so nice'._ She thinks sarcastically. '_Why, I really cannot see.' _The computer 'beeps' letting her know that it is ready to go. "Okay, here goes nothing." She says while typing in the words 'Geological Elemental' before clicking on search.

Jesse's Room

Jesse just couldn't sleep. "Errr." He lets out a frustrated sigh and gets out of bed. "Why can't I just sleep?" He says to himself then thinking. '_My sister…wow! Yes I have a sister that's why. A little sister that needs my help. She sure is withdrawn; so much like Lexa, not letting anyone in. At least Ian and Cassidy seem to be adjusting well. If only I could get through to my sister like I can her friends.'_

Stumbling down the hall he sees a light on and Alyssa on the computer. "Mornin' Allie," Jesse yawns startling Alyssa, "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Just looking some mutant stuff up." She quickly shuts off the screen but not before Jesse sees what she was looking up.

"Controlling Geological Mutisims," Jesse reads then turning to Alyssa, "Ya know Allie, I can help you find more information if you need. I'd love to help my sis."

"I may be your sister," she says. She goes on not knowing that her face betrays her thoughts of fear and loneliness. "But it's just biology. It doesn't mean anything." She says, then putting on the 'couldn't care less' routine. "I don't need anyone."

"You say that, but I just don't believe you." Jesse says hoping he wasn't pushing his sister away by trying to get her to open up to him.

Jesse and Alyssa are silent while Jesse finds some helpful information on geological mutations. "Hey, look at this." Jesse startles Alyssa out of her riviera. "This might actually help."

Lexa's Room

Waking up Lexa instinctively looks over to where Alyssa sleeps and is surprised to see she is not there. Looking at the digital clock on the night table she discovers it is only quarter past seven. '_Go back to sleep, the kid is fine'._ Lexa rolls over and then thinks. '_No, she might need someone to talk to.' _Back and forth her conscience battles, '_Go make sure Allie's alright, you'll feel better. No, just go back to sleep and rest then you won't be so tired…you stayed up late.' _"Oh Jesse, damn you. "Lexa mumbles to herself as she slowly gets out of bed. "You always make me do the right thing, even if you're not in the room."

Walking down the hall and across the living room where Ian sleeps oblivious to all else, she sees Alyssa and Jesse huddled around a computer screen deep in conversation.

"Well, isn't this a sight for sore eyes." Lexa says eyeing Jesse and Alyssa in a caring way uncharacteristic of her 'tough girl' fashion.

Jesse looks at Lexa returning the look and says, "Well good morn to you too."

Alyssa looks back and forth from Lexa to Jesse and abruptly, "I'm gonna go get dressed," starts to leave the room then with a mischievous look says, "You guys are so made for each other." And she races from the room before either of them can say another word.

"She sure is a character, isn't she?" Jesse says smiling to himself, "I think I was finally getting through to her, though." Looks at Lexa and asks, "So you think it's true?"

"What?"

"What, Allie said about us being made for each other." Jesse looks at Lexa teasingly.

"Oh, I dunno about that…we're just friends right?" Lexa evades his questions skillfully, but Jesse pursues.

"Come on Lexa, what do you really think?"

Getting a strange look in her eyes Lexa moves closer to Jesse and puts her arms around his neck. For a second their eyes connect and Jesse gets his answer. Then just as quickly the look is replaced by Lexa's teasing, "Don't you wish you knew." And she was gone quickly exiting the room.

'_Whew!' _Jesse thinks as he sits by the computer staring after Lexa. '_She's beautiful, she's smart and she loves to mess with me.' _Then sighing, '_What more could I want.'_

'_Yikes,' _Lexa thinks to herself leaning on the wall outside her bedroom door. '_This is getting to personal. I'm starting to care for him too much. This is bad!' _Lexa scolds herself silently. _But he is so sweet and has a way of getting under my skin and inside my head- no, no, no, _stop_ it! Got to stay in control… can't fall for him.'_

"Hey Lex, you all right?" Shalimar asks while walking towards Lexa, "You had a strange look on your face."

"Ya, it looked sorta like a smile." Brennan says coming up behind Shalimar. "But that couldn't be." He says sarcastically.

Lexa glares at Brennan then to Shalimar and says. "I'm fine." Smiles, "I'm gonna go get dressed." Lexa goes into her room and closes the door.

"That was weird." Shal says still confused.

"Your right about that," Looks at Shalimar, "She was nice." Brennan says mocking surprise.

"Awww, Bren you look disappointed. She's not evil after all." Gives Brennan a quick kiss taking him by surprise and leads him towards the kitchen. "Lets get some coffee."

Lexa In A Terminal Talking To The Dominion

"Have you located the mutant?" The dominion contact asks gruffly.

"It would be easier if I had a name, you're not giving me much to go on." Lexa says fishing for information.

"I have told you all you need to know. She is a geological mutant with destructive capabilities who needs to be stopped."

"A name would be nice, and don't tell me you don't know." Lexa pushes onward.

"Fine, her name is Alyssa Valentine." The contact stops for a moment then continues, "But that is all I can tell you."

(Alyssa peaks into the room to see what Lexa is doing. Lexa doesn't see her.)

Lexa is not surprised at who the mutant was. Instead she feels like a great weight has been laid on her shoulders. Lying Lexa says, "Now that I have her name I will be able to bring her in."

"You know where Alyssa is?"

"Possibly, we've been keeping an eye on someone matching her description." Lexa pauses contemplating then continues, "You're right, she's dangerous and needs to be stopped. We'll do all we can to bring her to you."

"Do it soon, Lexa." The dominion members are getting restless by your apparent lack of action. They may take action themselves, meaning our assassins will take care of her."

"I said I'd do it, okay." Lexa says just as the screen shuts off terminating their conversation.

(Alyssa leaves the doorway quickly before Lexa sees her.)

"Errr!" Lexa says in frustration putting her head in her hands. "What do I do know?"

Shalimar walks in and hears Lexa's question. "What do you do about what, Lex?"

Lexa looks at Shalimar intently then tells her about the dominions call. "I can't turn her in, she's Jesse's sister." Lexa tells Shalimar in frustration.

"What are you gonna tell the dominion?" Shalimar asks an agitated Lexa.

"I don't know." She looks at Shalimar for help. "Maybe just say that we took care of her, I haven't figured it out yet."

In The Kitchen For Dinner

(Everyone is sitting around the table getting ready to eat.)

"Where's Alyssa?" Brennan suddenly asks.

"Probably in Lexa's room, I'll go get her." Jesse answers.

"No, she's not there Jess, I already checked there on my way here." Shalimar says walking into the kitchen. "I thought she was here with you guys. I haven't seen her all day."

Uh, no, I thought she was with you." Jesse says then looks around starting to look a little worried. Within a few minutes everyone has searched sanctuary and meet back in the kitchen confirming that Alyssa wasn't in sanctuary.

"When was the last time anyone has seen her?" Lexa says taking charge as usual.

Cassidy speaks up, "We had lunch together and then she went to go look for you, Lex." She says with a wary look. "About the time you got the call from the dominion."

"Anyone see her at any other time… after the call?" Lexa asks the group.

"No, the last time I saw her was right before I talked to you about the call from the dominion and…oh, no!" Shalimar moans.

"What?" Jesse interrupts.

"She was leaving from the room you were in Lexa, do you think she overheard your conversation?" Shalimar asks worriedly.

"Damn…" Lexa pounds her fist against the table and gets up. "She probably heard what I said and got scared and left." She looks around at the confused group and attempts to clarify. "She's the mutant the dominion has been after. They want her terminated because they think she's too 'dangerous'…I told them I'd bring her in." Lexa finishes.

"You what…? How could you do that?" Brennan says to Lexa in disbelief.

Lexa glares and says to Brennan, "I wasn't _really_ going to turn her in. I just said that to pacify the dominion." Then looking at Jesse. "I wouldn't do that."

"I know you wouldn't, Lexa." Jesse consoles.

"Now what?" Ian asks.

"Now we search. We have to find her before the dominion's assassins do." Shalimar says.

"We might not be able to." Lexa says.

"We will," Shalimar says fiercely. "For Jesse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don't forget to review...I'm addicted!!!


	5. Hide n' Seek

Author's Note: Hiya to all my loyal readers. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews... i can't live without them. Sorry it took me so long to upload the next chaper but here it is. Hope you love it and don't forget to review!!

Chapter Five: Hide n' Seek

In Sanctuary

(Everyone wanted to help find Alyssa so they decided to split up with Ian on one team and Cassidy on the other, since they knew her better and might be able to help find her. Unfortunately their plans were dashed when the MX Jeep was found to be missing.)

"I guess that's how she left." Brennan says stating what everyone already knew. "Jess, can you trace it."

"Already on it." Jesse says busily typing on the computer. "Bingo!" Jesse shouts getting everyone attention. "The jeep is near a grouping of abandoned warehouses on the edge of town." A ripple of anticipation goes through the group. "But I doubt if she is still there, according to the jeep data it's been in the same spot for several hours."

"Then we better get out there soon, the longer we wait the colder our trail gets." Lexa says already walking to the helix. The rest of the group follows her and they are all off except for Ian who has decided to stay behind and help out via the computer.

(Once in the helix everyone sits in silence praying for the best, but thinking the worst.)

On The Edge Of Town

"Jesse, here's the jeep. Shalimar says while taking a look around. She leans down to look at something on the ground and her eyes go yellow-green, "Jesse! This is blood."

"It's not her blood though." Cassidy says speaking up.

"She's right." Shalimar says agreeing with Cassidy.

"Then whose blood is it?" Brennan asks.

"Probably from the people the dominion sent after her. She's pretty powerful." Then more darkly Lexa says, "Which means she probably has some pissed off people on her tail."

"We better split up, Bren, Cass and I will take the Jeep." Shalimar says getting into the Jeep.

(Shalimar, Brennan and Cassidy take off in the Jeep. Lexa and Jesse do some more searching until Ian com-links them with some info.)

"Lexa, Jesse? You guys there?" Ian asks speaking louder than necessary.

"Ya, we're here? You got anything for us?" Jesse asks hopefully.

"Yes and no." Ian says beginning. "I didn't find her, but we have evidence of where she may have been."

"Where?" Lexa asks impatiently when Ian pauses.

"I'm getting there," Ian, continues, "It's a diner on Wellington Street, apparently it just up and exploded about thirty minutes ago. Luckily no one was in it at the time. The thing is witnesses report seeing a bright blue light radiating from the building just before it exploded. And that's not all, the explosion wasn't normal either."

"How do you mean?" Jesse asks

"Well, no other buildings were affected. Not even the building directly next to the diner, but the shock wave from the blast could be felt as far as five miles away."

"That _is_ weird. That is defiantly her." Lexa says puzzling over how Alyssa powers work."

"Thanks Ian. We're on our way there now." Jesse responds with a glint of hope in his eye.

At The Diner

"Whew, she really did a number on this place," Lexa says looking around, "but I defiantly think it was her." Jesse looks at her questioningly and Lexa goes on. "This building is no more than ten feet away and it isn't even scratched. How is that possible?"

Jesse appears deep in thought, " She could have contained the blast to within her energy field, but that might harm her…"

"…but if she hadn't, a lot more people might be dead. Look this building isn't just someone's home, it's also a daycare." Lexa pointed out."

"She may have control on her powers than she thinks." Jesse muses.

"What do you mean? She blew this place up!" Lexa looks at Jesse like her just grew a second head.

Patiently Jesse explains, "Yes, but she was able to contain the blast by her own will, possible harming herself instead of harming- possibly killing hundreds of other people!"

On the Edge of Town 

(Shalimar, Brennan and Cassidy continue to look around for any trace of the dominion's assassins or Jesse's missing little sister.)

"Shalimar! Brennan! I found something!" Cassidy shouts in a distressed voice. Running over Shalimar and Brennan round a corner to get to Cassidy and stop short.

"What-" Brennan and Shalimar gasp, staring at two twisted bodies crushed under a pile of burnt trees.

"Ow- that has got to hurt! Looks like somebody got to close to the fireplace!" Brennan jokes and Shalimar stops him before he can go any further, "Brennan this is no time for jokes!" and she glares at him.

"What I don't get is how the fire started. It's winter, not exactly wildfire season." Brennan looks at the other two questioningly.

Shalimar walks over to where Cassidy is standing and puts a protective arm around her shoulder. "Good news is at least we know two of the dominion's assassins are not a threat anymore. Bad news is that they always travel in groups of four-"

"- More like packs." Brennan interjects provoking a stern look from Shalimar and a smirk from Cassidy.

"Anyways," Shalimar goes on, "At least we know she can protect herself. We also know the assassins will be twice as cautious."

"That's Bad?" Cassidy asks.

"That's really bad." Brennan responds then shivering, "Let's get out of here, this place gives me the creeps."

Sanctuary

"Bingo!" Ian shouts to himself. "Allie, I am soooo on to you. You can run, but you can't hide. I am a genius! I am a genius! I am a genius!"

"You're what?" Brennan asks as he comes up behind Ian.

Startled Ian gasps and looks pale. "I-I-I found her." Stuttering Ian starts to explain how he found Alyssa by downloading pictures from cameras around the city and explains some other complicated process, but Brennan stops him and calls Shalimar and Cassidy. They have a conference and call Lexa and Jesse.

(Ten minutes later: It took so long to get all the information from Ian because he was stuttering so much.)

Talking into her com-link, Shalimar gets Jesse and Lexa's attention. "Jesse, Lexa. We know where Alyssa is." Shalimar pauses and Lexa speaks up."

"Shal…what's wrong." Lexa asks picking up on Shalimar's tense tone.

"She's hurt…bad. But-" Shalimar rushes on. "Ian found her using cameras from around the city. We have to get to her quickly, before the assassins do."

Impatiently Jesse asks, "Well, where is she. We need to get there now." Jesse grips the handles of this seat and stares at nothing. Lexa places a hand on his shoulder. They receive the information and rush off. Shalimar, Brennan, Cassidy prepare for Alyssa's arrival.

A Junkyard

(Jesse and Lexa got to the junkyard in record time. It was a good thing the Helix was equipped with seatbelts.)

"Jesse. Jesse. Jesse! Would you please slowdown?" An exasperated Lexa screeched as the Helix touches down. "I think even _I_ feel a little sick with your flying. I know you are worried for your sister but this is ridiculous. Are we going to kill ourselves before we even have a chance to find her?!" Lexa steps in front of Jesse and puts her hands on his chest to stop him. Calmer now, "We will find her. We just can't kill ourselves in the process, okay?"

"I know Lex, I'm just really worried about her. I just found out I had a sister and now…" Jesse voice trailed off. "Lex. Lexa, what's wrong?" Jesse asks seeing Lexa's hardened expression.

"Blood."

"What?"

"Blood. There." Lexa points to a handprint of blood on an old car. A torn piece of cloth catches Jesse's attention.

"That's hers! That's Alyssa! She's close and she's hurt." Jesse rushes off.

"Damn!" Lexa mutters darkly. "Jesse!" She hisses, running up to Jesse she grabs him. "Stop! Jesse think. If the assassins are near, you will lead them right to her."

Lexa and Jesse creep to the door of the junkyard building. Another handprint lies on the handle of the door.

"I'll go in…Lexa you stay out here."

"Jesse, we shouldn't split-"

"Lexa, if she really heard your call with the dominion than she won't trust you. I'll go in and try to tell her the truth. That we won't hurt her." Without giving Lexa a chance to respond, Jesse slipped into the building.

"Great. Just great!" Lexa whispered to herself sarcastically.


	6. To Trust, That is the Question

Chapter Six: To Trust, That Is The Question… 

In the Junkyard Building

(Jesse phases through the door of the junkyard building to avoid making any noise. Creeping down the hall and through the office silently, until his shoe cracked on a piece of broken glass.)

Freezing Jesse hears a gasp come from his right. "Allie?" Jesse whispers, "Allie, its Jesse." Rounding another corner, he pauses. "I'm here to help." Jesse wonders if he really heard the gasp or if he's talking to himself…again. "Lexa wasn't really going to turn you in." Jesse steps forward venturing further, "She said that to protect you."

All of a sudden a voice came out of the darkness. "To protect me!?" Alyssa's voice startles Jesse and he sees her and rushes forward.

Alyssa screeches and puts her hand up in defense creating an energy field around her. Smacking right into it Jesse collides with the shimmering blue energy field and he bounces back landing on the floor with a thump.

"Ow! What was that for?" Holding his nose, "That hurt!"

"How do I know I can trust you?" Her voice sounded fainter and Jesse looks closely at Alyssa. Jesse was only five feet away and can see she was very ill. A nasty gash ran along the right side of her forehead leaving a trail of blood in her hair. She was shivering uncontrollably, teeth chattering loudly. Jesse wonders how he couldn't have heard them before.

"Lexa put the dominion off your trail. She lied so she could fake your death and have the dominion forget about you." Trying to convince Alyssa, Jesse went on, "So you would be safe."

"Alyssa?" Jesse's voice rises in panic as Alyssa's eyes start to close. "Alyssa!"

"I'm so tired, Jess. Everything hurts. My chest, it hurts to breath."

Jesse moves forward. Allie, let me in. I can help. We can bring you back to sanctuary and you will be safe." Jesse soothingly tries to convince Alyssa. "No one will hurt you. I won't let anyone." Jesse fiercely swears.

"Promise?" The question was so faint Jesse had to strain to hear it.

"Promise! I swear. No one is going to hurt my little sister!"

Suddenly the energy field was gone only leaving the air slightly charged. Jesse lunged forward just as Alyssa fell unconscious. Soon Jesse found the blood was coming from a wound in her side. Bruises covered her whole side.

"Concussion, knife wound, broken ribs, internal bleeding…" Jesse's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of fighting outside. "Lexa, not you too." Jesse quickly scooped the girl up and phased through the side of the building with her just as someone entered the room.

Speaking through the com-link, "Lexa, I've got her. Get to the helix!"

"I'm on my way Jesse." Hears Lexa laser someone, "Just give me a sec." Then in the background Jesse hears Lexa say, "Take that you Bastards!" Before the connection was cut.

In the Helix

"How is she?" Jesse's urgent voice penetrates Lexa's concentration.

"Her breathing's gotten worse and her fever is hitting the roof. The faster we get the sanctuary the better." A quick glance at Jesse and Lexa knew that sugarcoating things a little might be a good idea. "Jesse, she'll be okay." Glances at Alyssa, "Just get us there quickly."

Starting to rant Jesse mumbles half to himself and half to Lexa. "…Can't believe I let this happen…my little sister…didn't' even know I _had_ a little sister…" Lexa looks at Jesse and doesn't quite know what to do. For once she is at a loss for words. And Jesse continues, "damn dominion…assassins bur in-"

"-Jesse!" Lexa's sharp voice cuts into Jesse's spiel, for a while Lexa and Jesse ride in a tensed silence. The silence is only interrupted when a pained voice speaks.

"Jess," Cough "Jesse?" Alyssa's weak voice speaks and she looks around through the thick haze of fever. "Why is everything spinning?"

"Allie," Jesse's voice only barely penetrates through the swirling haze of a rising fever.

"Allie, Allie, Allie, Allie, Allie." The voice sounded so near yet she couldn't understand where the echo was coming from. She felt as if she was falling in space, floating in the sea and fighting a fierce wind all at once. Darkness started to creep at the edges of her vision just as a face came into view. 'Jesse,' she thought. 'No. Lexa!' Fear started to wash through her until she remembered Jesse's words. ' "…She said that to protect you…so you would be safe…I swear, no one is going to hurt my little sister!" Could it be true, that Lexa was safe. That I am safe with her?' Confusion was the last thought before her vision was completely engulfed by the darkness and she gave way to the serenity of sleep.

In the Lab

After helping Jesse the best she could, Lexa was forced like the others to do no more than stand aside helplessly. Watching had never been Lexa's strong point; she preferred to jump right in with both feet. 'If only I hadn't said those things to the contact…if only I had made sure the door was closed…if only…' If onlys flooded Lexa's brain until she could hardly stand it. What was worse was seeing Jesse frantically working on his little sister. Trying to save her life.

"Errrrrrrrr!"

"Screaming isn't gonna help." Brennan's voice came from behind Lexa.

"Brennan. This isn't a good time."

"Hey! I wasn't trying to start a fight." As Brennan left the room Lexa's thoughts couldn't help but return to Jesse and the thoughts of what if.

In the Living Room

(Shalimar and Brennan are across the room from Cassidy and Ian who are sitting silently.)

"Brennan, I'm really worried about Lexa."

"Lexa? Why Lexa, Jesse I can understand, Cassidy and Ian, sure, Alyssa, totally but…Lexa? Shal…" Gives Shalimar a questioning look.

"Listen, she blames herself for this-"

"Shal, I know you've started to become all buddy-buddy with Lexa but I still don't trust her and I defiantly don't feel sorry for her. She has to learn that her actions have consequences." Brennan looks at Shalimar bewildered.

"Brennan Mulwray! Sometimes I just don't get you." Shalimar looks at Brennan pityingly before walking over to see how Ian and Cassidy are holding up.

In the Lab

Jesse finally having nothing more to do sat in a chair fighting the overwhelming panic that threatened to engulf him. He stared intently at his little sister's small form.

'When she's better, I'm going to have her eat more. She's too skinny.' Caringly Jesse wiped a strange of Alyssa's hair off her face where the cut had once been. 'Thank goodness for Adam's gizmos.' Because of them most of the superficial cuts had been instantly healed, although the internal stuff was just barely under control. 'Another hemorrhage like that and I might not be able to save you. I'm not a doctor.' Jesse thoughts continued in a brooding silence. 'I hate this. What my father has done- creating you and then leaving you as if you didn't matter.' Jesse knew all to well how much his father only thought of himself. Never around when Jesse needed him as a child and then mysteriously showing up a few months ago begging for Jesse's help. Only it turned out he was only using Jesse. 'Dear dad, I hope you never meet your daughter. It would just hurt her. She's to good for you.'

"Jesse?" Lexa's voice cut into Jesse's thoughts, "Jesse," Lexa places a hand on his shoulder, "How is she?"

The genuine concern in Lexa's voice touched Jesse, but now was not the time to dwell on Lexa's baffling habits. One minute she'd be so blunt almost cold and calculating, but that was just a defensive cover. Then the next minute she'd be warm, funny and intelligent. It almost seemed as if he could get though to her. That they might even develop a relationship. Then she'd slip back always out of his grasp.

"Aside from a few broken ribs and bruises, she should be okay…that is if she doesn't start bleeding internally again." Jesse's cheerless voice cause Lexa to take Jesse's face in her hands.

"Jesse, listen to me. She will be okay. She's tough just like her big brother." The slight teasing tone makes Jesse's mouth turn up in a half smile.

"Maybe you're right." Looks over at Alyssa. "Just maybe."

(Twelve hours later)

Alyssa opened her eyes slowly then closed them. 'Lights, bright lights.' She thought, 'Wait, no pain. I don't feel any pain. Uh-oh, I'm not dead am I?' Quickly Alyssa opened her eyes and blinked a few times. 'Good, I'm not dead. I'm at a lab in sanctuary.' Turning her head to right she saw Jesse asleep in a chair, Lexa asleep right next to him. 'Awww! How cute.'

"Jesse. Lexa." Alyssa whispers. "Oh- I hate to wake them. They're so sweet." Alyssa whispers to herself.

A voice behind Alyssa startles her, "I know, they're adorable… and they are never going to forget it." Alyssa gives Shalimar a questioning look.

"I took pictures!" Shalimar replies in a delighted voice looking truly pleased with herself; like a child at Christmas who just got to sit on Santa's lap. "How are you feeling, you look better."

Yawns "I'm better, I don't hurt any more." Alyssa says hopefully, Yawns "Just a bit tired.

"Well, you just get back to sleep, okay?" Shalimar says stroking Alyssa's head.

"Shouldn't we wake Jesse and Lexa?"

"Nah, let the lovebirds sleep." Shalimar chuckles and is pleased when she gets a small giggle out of Alyssa.

"Night, Shal…"

"And she's out like a light," Brennan snaps his fingers when coming into the lab. "Jesse's going to be pleased when he wakes up." Brennan glances at the sleeping couple and consults Shalimar. "As for the Sleeping pair? Cold water should do the trick don't you think?" Brennan gives Shalimar an evil look and starts for the door.

"Brennan, don't you dare!" Shalimar hisses at Brennan and rushes after him.


	7. Learning To Dance

**Chapter 7: Learning To Dance**

The Lab

"Hey sleepyhead." Jesse smiled as he saw Alyssa's eyes flicker open and focus on him.

"Hi…where's Lexa?"

"What, no thanks for saving your life," Gives Alyssa a mocked hurt look. "Boy, you're killing me here."

Alyssa looks at Jesse through worried eyes, "I—I'm sorry."

"Ah-ha, gotcha, It's alright. I'm just glad my super mutant sister is alive. "Jesse starts to examine Alyssa.

"Ow!" Squeaked Alyssa.

"Sorry, you still have some healing to do." Jesse continues examining Alyssa.

In The Lab(One Hour Later)

"…and then I downloaded some images from cameras around the city. It was actually quite ingenious. By that time Brennan, Cassidy and Shalimar had gotten back and we called Jesse and Lexa and they went to—"

"—Ian!" Cassidy jumps in, "She knows the rest…she was there." Cassidy finished with a 'Duh!' look on her face. Then turning to Alyssa. "Allie, how are you? Really?"

"I'm good, a little sore. Can you believe that Jesse, Lexa, Shalimar and Brennan tried to find me after I ran away?" She looks at Cassidy in awe, the admiration for the four members of mutant x reflecting in her eyes.

"Well, it's not that surprising actually. Jesse's your brother…" Cassidy dropped a hint eyeing Alyssa.

"Yeah, but it's just biology." Sadness came into her eyes and she looked away.

"Allie, it's not just biology. Jesse loves you, cares for you. You're his sister and he's your brother." Looking hard into Alyssa's eyes. "And that does matter!" Then looking at Alyssa wistfully, "At least you have someone."

"Cass…I'm sorry, you're right. I am lucky."

The three sat in silence for a moment before Ian speaks.

"Cass, have you had any luck finding your mom?"

"What?" Alyssa looks at Ian in surprise then spinning her head around in Cassidy's direction. "Since when are you searching for your mom again?"

A hint of joy came into her voice when she spoke of finding her mom. "Actually, Jesse's been on the computer all morning." Cassidy's smile widened. "Shalimar mentioned it to him…and well you know boys and their toys."

"Is he really as bad as Ian is on the computer?" Alyssa asks giggling, a sparkle in her eyes.

"Almost!" Cassidy responds, trying to control the laughter she felt inside.

"Hey, I'm still here." Ian speaks up looking slightly embarrassed.

Cassidy and Alyssa take one look at Ian's beat red face and collapse into a heap of giggles.

In The Kitchen

Lexa walks in and sees Shalimar looking at some photographs. "Hey, what are those?"

Caught unaware, Shalimar startles and turns to see Lexa looking at her inquiringly. Dodging the question she speak, "How's Alyssa?"

"She's fine." Giving Shalimar a strange look she starts to walk towards Shalimar. "What is that?"

Jumping up Shalimar hides the photos behind her back and gives Lexa a mischievous look. "Oh, nothing interesting."

"And I'm supposed to believe_ that?" _

Shalimar rushes around to the other side of the table out of Lexa's reach. "Lex, um, I have…to go…shopping." Looks in the fridge. "Yep, shopping." Her eyes dart back to Lexa, " I'll take Brennan, Ian and Cassidy. Alyssa is sleeping so you and Jesse might be able to have some more…um…quality time together!!"

Giggling Shalimar swiftly exits and takes off at a run leaving a confused and suspicious Lexa in her wake.

In The Kitchen (One Hour Later)

Alyssa wanders into the kitchen. She had snuck off while Jesse was busy on the computer and Lexa was nowhere to be seen. Finding a note on the table, she read it.

Lexa, Jesse:

Brennan, Cassidy, Ian and I have gone out for a while. Alyssa is probably sleeping. Now seeing that you have a little bit of…time alone…maybe you should make the best of it. Drawn is a winking face.

Have fun,

Shalimar

Alyssa stares at the note skeptically, "These people are too weird!" Shacking her head, she grabs a pre-made sandwich out of the fridge; she starts to leave the kitchen but stops when she sees Lexa and Jesse together in the next room. 'Maybe I'll go the other way. If they catch me out of bed, Jesse is gonna go all big-brotherly on me again.' Grinning at the thought she slipped silently back to the lab.

In The Living Room

"Jesse, you have got to be kidding me?" Lexa's voice was laced with disbelief. "You can't really expect me to—"

""Lex, it's just a dance." Jesse smirked, "You're not afraid are you?" Teasingly he grabbed Lexa's hand and dragged her to the center of the living room.

"Jess." Lexa's protests fell on deaf ears as Jesse continued to pull her to the center of the room. 'A dance? A dance! He wants _me_ to dance…with _him_?! Guess I forgot the memo as to when we started getting serious.' Lexa listened to the soft jazzy music in the background.

Jesse had been working on the computer and then Lexa had requested that he put on some music. 'Dumb move, Lexa.' Lexa scolded herself inwardly. Jesse pulled her close and Lexa couldn't help but smell his cologne. 'I always liked that stuff.' Lexa smiled. They began to sway to the music and Lexa felt herself relaxing. 'Maybe, I'll let him get away with this, just this once.'

"Fine, one song, Jess. That's all you're getting." Lexa's smile grew wider as she saw Jesse's eyes light up. 'He's really enjoying this.'

"Okay Lexa," Jesse pulls her closer with a mischievous look, "just one dance, but I'm warning you, one may not be enough once I'm through with you." 'She's so beautiful.' He thought gazing at her face. Her dark hair tumbled down her back and Jesse could feel its silkiness. "Lexa, you _are_ beautiful…you know."

Jesse's comment came out of nowhere for Lexa, although she should have picked up on the signals earlier. 'He's falling for me. Oh-no! Jesse!' Lexa's thoughts skidded desperately across the ice-rink of her mind. 'Don't do this Jesse, I don't know if I can resist you.'

Lexa looked in Jesse's deep blue eyes, soaking up his sweetness like a plant dieing for the sun. Without a word, Lexa pulled Jesse even closer a placed her head on his shoulder shivering as she felt his arms circle around her. 'This feels good. This feels right. Maybe this can work…just maybe.'

**The End**


End file.
